Wendy Marvell
Wendy Marvell (ウェンディ・マーベル Wendi Māberu) is a main character in the fan-made series [http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Warriors_Wiki Universal Warriors] Wendy is a 12 year old Dragon Slayer who uses Sky Dragon Slayer. Just like Natsu she also has an Exceed named Carla. She joined Fairy Tail after the events of Nirvana and is a member of Team Natsu. Personality Wendy is a very shy and polite girl. She is always accompanied by her Exceed companion, Carla, as they have a very close relationship. She is very eager to try and make friends. Wendy also cares greatly for her guild members, and even suggested going to the home-town of the Exceed to try and get them to evacuate when they were under threat. She's initially portrayed as insecure, doubting of both her ability to help her allies and appearance (eg, the sizes of her breasts), however Wendy has become more confident and brave as time goes on, and she always tries to be of help wherever she can. She is intelligent and has a very honest personality, is "direct and open with her emotions", and is easily swayed by the people around her. However, this also causes her to be "very romantic". She can be spontaneous and "very ditzy". Unlike the other Dragon Slayers, Wendy doesn't enjoy fighting, preferring to avoid it as much as possible. If, however, it's for the sake of her guild or friends, Wendy will fight without hesitation. However, after Doranbolt saved her and Carla from dying, with the destruction on one Face, Wendy cut her hair, deciding she would no longer cry and whine, and would continue to fight as long as her friends are fighting as well. Character Design Wendy is a petite girl with fair skin. As of her introduction, she has long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes. She later cuts her hair down to a bob cut during her battle with Tartaros though Cancer later styled it back into the long hair she usually has after the battle. Like all Dragon Slayers, she has elongated canine teeth.13 At first, she wears a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs she wears wing like attachments. Wendy's Cait Shelter Guild stamp was located on her right shoulder, but after the Guild disbanded and she joined Fairy Tail, the stamp was replaced by Fairy Tail's Guild stamp. During her time in Edolas, Wendy wears her hair up in pigtails held together by two animal ear like attachments. Two strands of hair hang down on each side of her face. She wears a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. She also wears thigh high socks. While on Tenrou Island, Wendy wears several different outfits. At first, she wears a flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top and crossing pattern around the rest of the dress. She wears a thick band around each of her arms and ankle tied sandals on her feet. Later, Wendy receives new clothing from the Celestial Spirit World. It is a simple kimono with a black waistband and small tie over it. She wears thigh high socks and wing like attachments in her hair to keep it up in pigtails. After being saved from Hades' attack, Horologium gives Wendy new clothes. They are a suit like top with a light trim and large cuffs and dress shirt with tie. She wears a small skirt with a large sash holding the top and skirt together. Her hair is let down and she wears dark stockings. During the Grand Magic Games, Wendy wears her team colors in a long sleeved dress with a flower pattern adorning the sleeves. She has a small tie with ribbons holding her hair in pigtails and stockings. Magic And Abilities Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer, which means that she has the same type of Magic as Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, but with the ability to manipulate air. Her Magic also allows her to heal people with the gravest of injuries, even those caused by a Dragon. Her proficiency in healing allows her to use even just a kiss to heal other people and she can counteract other Magic. Her Magic also has support spells, which can increase attack power and speed, to both herself and her others. As stated by Carla, Wendy can eat air, but can't heal as well in polluted areas. Her Magic also allows her to sense air currents, which can be used to predict the weather. *Sky Dragons Roar (天龍の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō): A version of Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Wendy breathes a hurricane-like blast at her target. It has been shown to be powerful enough to destroy one of Nirvana's Lacrima crystals, and then match Sherria's Sky God's Bellow after having her Second Origin unlocked. **Sky Dragon's Roar + Cure: A variation of Sky Dragon's Roar with the additional power of Wendy's healing Magic. This spell is unique in its coincidental offensive and healing properties, such that Wendy was able to cure Erigor's memory block, which released the Magic bestowed upon him and rendered him unable to battle. *Sky Dragon's Healing Spell: A type of healing Magic which is powerful and believed to be long-lost where the user manipulates clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim, and can even revive people that are in a near-death state. Wendy used this spell to heal Erza of her poisoning, after she was bitten and poisoned by Cubellios, during her battle with Cobra. *Troia (トロイア Toroia): A type of healing Magic shaped in the form of a ball which Wendy used to heal Natsu's motion sickness. The effects of the spell are temporary, and, if continuously used, the spell becomes useless. *Body Anomaly Reversal Magic, Raise (状態異常回復魔法レーゼ Jōtai Ijō Kaifuku Mahō Rēze): By using this spell, Wendy can negate the effects of Magic used on herself or other people, as seen when she used it to cancel Kamika's binding spell. *Sky Dragon's Wing Attack (天龍の翼撃 Tenryū no Yokugeki): This Magic features Wendy expelling a whirlwind of air from her arms to attack her surroundings. This Magic is a mimic of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. *Sky Dragon's Claw (天竜の鉤爪 Tenryū no Kagizume): Wendy jumps and lifts her feet and unleashes large winds the moment the leg is swung down at the target. *http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Sky_Dragon%27s_Crushing_Fang (天竜の砕牙 Tenryū no Saiga): Wendy charges and swipes the target with her fingers leaving a wake of wind behind as she does so. *http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Sky_Dragon%27s_Wave_Wind (天竜の波颪 Tenryū no Namioroshi): Wendy swings her hand and subsequently generates a large and very powerful tornado. *First Sky Arrow (天空甲矢 Tenkū Haya): The user cloaks one of their legs in a whirlwind of a Sky Dragon's air, thrusting it at their target. *Enchantment (付加術 Fukajutsu): A large portion of the spells in Wendy's possession are enchantments, which allow her to attach her Magic Power to someone or something (including herself) to boost their natural parameters. Being capable of such a feat makes Wendy, by default, in addition to being a Dragon Slayer, an "Enchanter" . However, not all enchantments she possesses are associated with Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. It has been noted that Wendy's aptitude for enchantments is exceptionally great, with her being able to cast enchantments on a level comparable to a High Enchanter's. Additionally, when her body was under Irene's control, Irene was able to cast enchantments with power comparable to her own, noting that Wendy's magical aptitude was much higher than she anticipated. Sky Dragon Slayer Enchantments *Vernier (瞬足バニーア Banīa): A spell that speeds up the movement of the target, including the caster themselves, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Fast wind that run the heaven... VERNIER..." *Ile Vernier (速度倍化イルバニーア Iru Banīa): By chanting "Ile Vernier", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the speed-increasing capabilities of Vernier. *Arms (剛腕アームズ Āmuzu): After reciting an enchantment, the Caster then targets a region of the body in which to increase damage output, such as the arms, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... ARMS.." **Ile Arms (攻撃力倍化イルアームズ Iru Āmuzu): By chanting "Ile Arms", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the offense-increasing capabilities of Arms. *Armour (アーマー Āmā): A spell that enhances the defense power of the target, including the Caster themself, for a short period of time. **Ile Armour (防御力倍化イルアーマー Iru Āmā): By chanting "Ile Armor", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the defense-increasing capabilities of Armor. *Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-Raise (状態異常耐性付加エンチャントリレーゼ Jōtai Ijō Taisei Enchanto Rirēze): A supportive spell that will protect Wendy from any anomaly effect Magic targeted towards her. Basic Enchantments *http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Deus_Corona Deus Corona] (神の王冠デウスコロナ Deusu Korona): By chanting "Elemental resistances rise!", Wendy is able to temporarily increase her defensive capabilities quite significantly. However, against powerful enough attacks, the resistances added onto her can be broken through. *http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Deus_Eques Deus Eques] (神の騎士デウスエクエス Deusu Ekuesu): By chanting "Physical ability rise!", Wendy is able to temporarily increase her general physical capabilities. Advanced Enchantments *Deus Zero (神の無加デウスゼロ Deusu Zero): Wendy is capable of casting this advanced enchantment, which allows one to extract Magic and other enchantments from people, and used it to negate the casting of Irene Belserion's own Deus Zero. In Irene's body, she also later proved herself to be able to, because of the vast difference in strength between her then-current form and original body, completely extract Irene's personality from her body and put them back where they belonged. Story Early Life Born around four hundred years prior to X777, Wendy was orphaned at a tender age. She was adopted and raised by Grandeeney; during her tenure as Grandeeney's child, she became affiliated with the four other Dragon Slayer children, and met with them several times a year when their foster parents got together for meetings, wherein she would frequently beg Natsu and Gajeel to stop fighting. Wendy, at some point after, was used as a vessel for Grandeeney to travel to X777 using the Eclipse Gate. After wandering around trying to locate her lost mother, Wendy ran into Mystogan, who introduced himself to her as Jellal. Mystogan allowed her to travel with him, though he was also hopelessly lost on the road. One day, Wendy heard Mystogan utter something by the name of "Anima," and, shortly afterwards, he deemed it too dangerous for Wendy to travel with him further. He left her in the care of a nearby guild by the name of Cait Shelter, where she stayed until she was chosen by her guild to aid the Allied Forces in their mission against the Oración Seis. Universal Warriors Relationships Family 'Grandeeny' 'Mystogan' 'Carla' Friends 'Carla' 'Natsu Dragneel' 'Lucy Heartfilia' 'Erza Scarlet' 'Gray Fullbuster' Family *Grandeeny (Foster Mother, Deceased) *Carla (Partner) Trivia * Wendy is very shy around new people * She sees Mystogan as an older brother * Her dragon is Grandeeny * Cares for her partner Carla Gallery